


Haikyuu!! Oneshots

by 1_800_DRINK_BLEACH



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_800_DRINK_BLEACH/pseuds/1_800_DRINK_BLEACH
Summary: A collection of multiple ships from the Haikyuu universeIncludes multiple AUsRated Mature for language and potential suicide/triggering subjects
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 7





	Haikyuu!! Oneshots

———

The day that Akaashi had been dreading for the past two years had arrived. It was June 26th, Bokuto's last day at Fukurodani Academy. The entire volleyball team had organized a going away party in the gym, and Akaashi was sitting in the very back of the room, watching. 

He watched as Anahori and Onaga put up the decorations. 

He watched as the coach walked in with a medium sized cake reading 'Farewell 3rd Years!!' 

He watched as the 3rd years walked into the gym, their eyes lighting up at the sight of the place. 

He watched as his best friend searched for him with his brilliant golden eyes. 

And when those eyes found his, he saw the smile crack onto his best friend's face. 

Bokuto rushed up the steps of the bleachers and sat next to his friend. He could see the subtle smirk that rested on Akaashi's face in an amused fashion. 

"Hello Bokuto-san, how are you?" He asked, breaking the comfortable silence. "Agaasheeeee, why aren't you down there with everyone else??"  
"Sorry Bokuto-san, but I prefer to stay away from the crowd and just watch everyone have their fun." He responded, chuckling at the now pouty ace. 

Akaashi had never liked crowds, even as a child. But when you were friends with the one and only Bokuto Koutarou, you tended to get drawn into large groups of people. And that's what was happening now, as he was dragged by the wrist into the centre of the gym by his friend. 

There was music playing from a nearby speaker, and his teammates were laughing and dancing. Bokuto separated himself and Akaashi to go grab them each a slice of the cake. And when he returned, Akaashi thanked him and they sat together in silence, eating. 

Though minutes later, the captain put down his plate and whispered into Akaashi's ear; "Meet me outside in two minutes, ok?" It was out of the blue, but yet he still agreed. 

———  
Akaashi's POV:

Bokuto-san had walked out of the gym almost immediately after he had whispered to me. 

I still have absolutely not clue why he would ask to meet me outside, but I stood up, dusted the crumbs off my lap and headed out the door. 

"Bokuto-san?" I called out, hoping for an answer. "Over here 'Kaashi!" Following his voice, I found him over by the sakura tree, sitting on the bench. He seemed to be hiding something behind his back, and not very well. 

I sat next to him, and turned to meet those mesmerizing eyes looking back at me. He smiled and revealed what was behind him; five red roses. I clasped my hands over my mouth, stunned. 

"Bokuto-san I-...I don't know what to say.." "Then don't say anything, I'll do all the talking," I nodded my head, letting him continue. 

"Keiji, thank you for these past two years. You're my best friend and my setter. I don't know what I would've done without you, so here," he places the roses in my hands. "I figured you deserved some kind of reward for putting up with me," he said sheepishly.  
"Thank you Koutarou, thank you very much." I smiled, holding back tears. I rested the flowers beside me and pulled him into a hug. 

I was dreading this day for so long, but right now, it feels bittersweet.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, sorry that this first one is absolute trash but I figured why not


End file.
